Beware of the Beedrill
by vivalabuttcrack
Summary: She was just an ordinary girl with a passion for gardening... but what did she do to piss of the beedrills?


Beware of the Beedrill

Smiling, I stepped into the garden, the sun sending warmth down my spine causing me to shiver with pleasure. The feeling of the grass tickling my bare feet made my spirits soar. The pleasant aroma of the daisies and lilies propelled up my nostrils, calming my senses and sending me into a daze. ''This is Life….'' I pulled my gardening scissors from my pocket and bend down to cut a few daisies to decorate my room. ''Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo'' I hummed contently. After the job was done I sighed, 'Fine Day Sunday…I'll be back' I whispered to my treasured garden of flowers before I ventured indoors and sprinted to my room, keen to start decorating it with my freshly-cut daisies. Hnnnnnng.

As soon I was done I marveled at my creation. ''Sah bewtifewl'' The intense feels caught me off guard and pierced my heart. I had to get more flowers. I needed them/. My room needed them. I scrambled my way down the stairs and into the garden again, pulling out my scissors and waving them about like a madman on crack. With the new lot of flowers I cut I tenderly stroked my face with my precious and inhaled deeply, intoxicated with love. ''Who needs boys when you have flowers?'' I sighed happily and started to slowly retreat back inside when I heard it. ''BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ'' I stopped dead in my tracks. A wave of fear crashed over me, suffocating my insides and causing my throat to constrict. My blood ran cold as if ice was flowing through my veins. Numb, I mustered up all my strength to slowly turn around. Standing right in front of me was…

''Oh Shit, a beedrill.'' I dropped my daisies onto the ground and backed away slowly, the beedrill following me. Suddenly my back hit the fence at the end of my garden. Merde. He had me cornered. ''Wh-what do you front from me?'' The beerill hissed. ''You hev destroyed mi homeee. My precioussss, those precious daisies are, were mine. You destroyed them. You must be punished by death.''

''I'm sorry'' I sobbed. ''I didn't mean to-'' An ear-splitting rumbling sound drowned my sobs. As if an earthquake erupted, rattling my fears. Suddenly 24 million baby beedrills protruded from the beedrill's ass. I screeched, cowering against the fence. I expected them to charge and stab me with their horny butts (do you gettit, horns on their butts?...nevermind) in my face but to my surprise they stopped inches from my face. I recovered from my trance but then realized I couldn't because my whole torso was covered in miniscule stings. Lol, when did this happen? Goddammit. I just realized that the beedrills used stringshot. Sneaky little douchetits. ''Are you guilty of destroying the daisies?'' The swarm of beedrills hissed.

''Bitch I might be''

''Okay then that settles it.'' The big beedrill looked down at its baby beedrills. ''Well what are you waiting for, ATTACCKKK!'' I scrunched my eyes ad held my breath, bracing myself from the impact of the blow but none came. Then I felt it. It was as if millions of pins were digging into my skin, tearing ito my flesh. But that wasn't what killed me the most. It was the venom coming (cumming hA) from the horns that were seeping into my bloodstream and burning my cells. ''When will this be over!? I can't take it no more!'' I internally screamed. And then it stopped. I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by million of beedrills. And then I looked down. I screamed. My scream came out as a gargled buzzing sound. Holy shit I was a beedrill! A sexy beedrill….My oh my just look at my horn twas at least ten inches long. Damn. ''You….your beautiful'' The big beedrill said to me coming closer. ''We are 1'' I whispered. I eyed the beedrill with lustful eyes, glancing at it's horn a little longer. My own horn was tingling. ''Let's make babies togethheerrr'' I whispered. ''In the daisiesss'' The beedrill whispered back. We flew over to the remaining daisies where we 'made love. 'The end :D

still a better love story than twilight

admit it im the next j k rowling yo


End file.
